Contact
by PullMeLikeI'mYourZiper
Summary: Lemon, Yaoi. L x Raito. Raito desired so much not to be Kira. L desires so much for this love.


Disclaimer: Death Note and all it's characters does not belong to me. I think if that was so the story wouldn't be that good and Yagami Raito, L, Matsuda would be all mine. kukuku

And if the story ended out like that, it would only go to the 25th episode because the episodes beyond sucks lol

* * *

It was midnight. It was known as a magical hour. Magic things happened at that time…

"But only in fairytales…" Raito thought.

Raito was wondering through the tennis court. He started remembering of all the time he had spent with him, the times they got angry at each other, the times they worked together, the times they only stared at each other, the way the other bit softly his thumb, the looks of his deep eyes calling him, there were so much to remember... Raito let a sad smile come out his lips.

Everything in that place reminded Raito of him, Raito couldn't take that torture anymore. The memories made him happy as it made him sad. He felt warm tears coming out from his eyes, crossing his smooth skin. His tears sparkled by effect of the moonlight. He couldn't stop crying not even by the pain he was causing himself, biting his lips so strongly that was already bleeding. His crying was so strong and full of sadness he couldn't speak and he also didn't wanted to say a word or let some pathetic whimper come out.

It had been a week since that incident happened.

Raito and L were living on the university and their rooms were side by side. Raito often went there and the reason was he wanted to know how Kira's investigation was going. But only a secondary reason, he had some time ago discovered a main reason. L himself. Raito thought about it very much to get to that conclusion and by L's behavior he could guess the same. But it seemed he was wrong. It was a week ago when Raito decided to make his move on L.

He shoved L against a wall. The both stared intensively before Raito kiss him passionately on his soft lips. But L answered with a big punch on Raito's face. Raito fell on the floor and his nose started to bleed.

"What the fuck was that?" L yelled with his eyes wide opened "What did you think you were doing? Get the fuck out!" L's face was red of anger and confusion.

Ashamed and stumbling Raito ran away from L's room, he couldn't stop running. His heart tightened by L's denial and since then Raito had been avoiding L on university.

Every night he now went to the tennis court in some agony to remember L as it was a place he thought his memories were safe. But this time was the first he cried.

What he didn't know was that someone did that too. Actually that person was there only to watch him.

Raito still crying closed his eyes and tried to relax just feeling the wind on his cheeks. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't felt somebody approach him until the person hugged him from behind.

"I'm… sorry… Raito… kun…"

Raito felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt a warm breathing and recognized the voice behind that whisper.

L had his head leaned against Raito's neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean reacting that way the other day. I was confused but then I found myself wanting more of that kiss and I would like to repeat it again."

Raito didn't move an inch. He wouldn't let L tease him. He was also too hurted with what happened. Why would L change his thoughts so quickly?

"I've realized you were never my flaws but always my virtues." L kissed him gently on the neck but Raito continue to not respond. "I didn't understand that at first but now I do and I can see how much I need you."

L turned Raito to him and wiped out his tears. Raito didn't look at him but L continued, he wasn't going to give up "I decided I couldn't deceive us anymore." His eyes searched for some recognizing from Raito but didn't get any.

"I can't stand seeing you this way, please forgive me!" L hugged Raito tightly, now L started to cry.

Raito got surprised. He didn't thought L would start crying; he was now feeling awful for making his lover cry. He didn't resist putting his arms around L too. Feeling Raito's arms around him L stopped crying. He lifted his head and look at Raito. The atmosphere got so intense that they didn't resist and gave a passionate kiss.

L licked his lover lower lip looking for an entrance. Raito didn't resist and gave it to him. L wrapped his arms around Raito's waist. As he felt a shiver run through his body, again caused by L, he moaned into the kiss. His knees were shaking, he never felt that way about anyone, normally he was the one who cause that shivers in the many girlfriends he had have.

L stopped, Raito still had his eyes closed wanting and waiting for more.

"It's cold here, we should go inside." his arms not leaving Raito's waist they went to L's room.

When they got there they couldn't help to continue the action that had been interrupted before. When they entered the room they stumbled on things spread all around L's room. It was too messy to continue with lights off so Raito turned them on.

"What a messy room… as always…"

"Yeah, but then we don't need to worry about messing around" L smirked and pulled Raito to him again.

L's tongue slipped into Raito's mouth again, the both could still feel a salty taste of tears on each other's mouth. They started to get heated up as were involved in a hard battle of tongues, one always trying to surpass the other for which got more space to work on.

Raito broke the kiss to remove L's shirt and L decided to do the same to Raito. They continued to kiss, the touch of the skin one on the other made the both more hot and sensible to touch. L managed to put aside his portable PC on the table next to them and shove the papers to the floor while they were kissing. L made Raito lie on the bed and then lay on top of him.

With the shirts off L started to kiss and suck Raito's neck, leaving marks on in. Raito softly moaned into L's ears making him a bit hard around his pants. L continued down his chest. He could feel every single ab that shaped Raito's handsome body. He went up to Raito's nipple and gently sucked it.

Raito couldn't help to moan louder. Now he also was getting tight around his pants.

L noticed it so he went back to Raito's mouth while making friction with his hardened member on Raito's pants bump.

"L!" Raito moaned into the kiss. That was what L was searching for. He wanted to hear more coming from Raito so he continued as Raito became harder every time friction was made. Raito couldn't help arching his back.

Raito thought it wasn't fair L making all the work so he flipped him over. He sucked L's neck now making him moan.

"You taste a little a bit of all different kind of sweets…"

L smirked "go ahead and try to find which one's…"

Raito sucked his neck making marks and feeling L become tighter underneath him he decided to take all clothes off. It didn't take even 5 secs for that. L blushed a bit as Raito couldn't take his eyes of his big possess and then had his eyes wide open at the sight of Raito's one.

Raito kissed his way down to L's waist stopping there a bit and sucked an area a bit down his waist. L feeling Raito so close to his manhood moaned Raito's name louder. Raito then went to L's expectative and sucked him fully.

L was breathless beneath him, writhing and arching his back, anything to get closer to Raito.

"Nngh!" L was panting hard and getting breathless as Raito gently sucked him going faster, working with his tongue, involving L fully.

"… Raito … I'm almost…"

Raito went faster and faster making L twitch his hips along with him. Raito tightened his mouth around L sucking hard. L couldn't take it anymore.

"Hyu… haa…"

L released his fluid inside Raito's mouth.

"I- I'm sorry Raito… I didn't mean…"

Raito smiled to L.

"Are you okay to go on again?" Raito was so hot inside he didn't think he could bear it any longer, he had to have L giving pleasure to him right away.

"Well, I'm not used up yet…" L sat above him, sweating and breathing heavily, his fingers in his mouth, moistening them with his own saliva. Raito thought L was teasing him, but soon he was going to discover that was for something else.

L and Raito involved in one more hot kiss. Raito was so distracted by the kiss he didn't felt one of L's fingers plunging on him. When L pulled in the second, Raito screamed in surprise.

"Please relax Raito-kun"

L was gently stretching inside Raito so when he plunged the third finger Raito didn't feel much pain. As he finally slid the third finger in, he let Raito have time to get used to his other finger. He then made more stretch movements inside Raito hitting his sweet spot.

"L! Ahn… Deeper!" Raito moaned really loud that time.

"You're really hot inside…" L said.

When L felt Raito's inside contract, becoming tight again he decided to plug himself on him. L felt Raito vibrate on the touch of the tip of his member.

"uwa…! L ! ... ahn!" Raito was panting harder. L brought himself closer to Raito and kissed him.

L was now fully inside Raito and that made the other moan into the kiss. Every time he could, L would reach for Raito's spot that drove him crazy.

"more L!" L accomplished Raito's request and every time he thrust himself faster he made Raito moan even more loudly then before. Their breathing then matched with each other.

Slowly Raito was beginning to get tighter around L. L also made his hand to pleasure Raito on his own hard member making Raito moan even more. The both now screamed each other's name with a blank filling their minds.

Raito couldn't take it anymore, the pressure became too big for him and came between their nude bodies. Covering the both with his fluids. That was so hot that L came just after him, Raito's inside became so tight becoming now impossible to bear the pleasure. When he thrust really hard on him he collapsed on top of Raito.

L came out of Raito, the two were panting hard, their hot bodies providing heat for each other, but yet L pulled over them a blanket. Raito snuggled on L's chest, it was all he needed at the moment. L lifted Raito's face for a passionate kiss and the both were getting hard again.

"Going for round 2 already?" Raito asked and the both laughed softly to each other.

"Maybe after some sleep."

"hn-hm" Raito nodded and snuggled on L again.

After a moment L said:

"I'm sorry about that day Raito. I hadn't realized that without you I'm lost until I lost you, you're the special one. For that I want you so much that can't explain, I love you so much I want for your pain to be mine as wellFor your love I would give anything. Your love to me is like a treasure, I'd give my life into your disposition and give my heart to keep it safe. I want you to wrap me around you and take me anywhere you go… I just don't have a limit for loving you…" L sighed and a tear dropped onto Raito's forehead. "… I just wanted the time to stop for a bit so I enjoyed this longer… We can't have times like these anymore. I'm a detective and you're my suspect, there's no other way to be, I hope you understand it."

He looked at Raito searching for words from him but he had fallen asleep already. Or he pretended to be as a sad smile came through his face when L closed his eyes.

* * *

Matsuda had a tissue for his nose bleed and tears on his hands as Souichiro had already passed out and fallen from his seat. 

L didn't noticed he had left his connection with the H.Q. by his portable PC on, so everybody who was there heard everything that went on the room…

* * *

My first Death Note fanfic and yaoi... so yeah... didn't come out good stuff... :( 

But well review anyway :P

x3

also thanks to you for reading and thanks to my mom (she totally supports my writing not knowing what I write, she would kill me if she knew her daughter is a pervert x'D)

oh yeah, dedicated to my best friend Tiago or Icebitch (hi5 nick :P) as he may prefer.

I luv yu okay? you're my best friend (also my little brother, my pervert companion, my evil twin, among other stuff you might be) and thanks for reading my thoughts and everything along these looong years of knowing each other :P


End file.
